Of propositions and favours
by Teal Biscuit
Summary: They had been coming to this bar since they were legal to drink. The walls were a deep red with intricate flecks of gold. A small shrine close to the bar, dark stools resting near the counter, red booths, and soft lanterns dimly lit providing an ambiance of leisure. Behind the counter was the array of beverages each in their designated bottle, from the strongest to the weakest.


_Found this sitting in my archive of unfinished pieces tweaked it a bit. Shout out to Secret Tunnel. Shout out to the thing I saw online too, made me want to finish it.-D_

* * *

It had not been the first or last unexpected invitation from her ex-boyfriend's, now turned friend again-brother inviting her for drinks. It was something they did when he was here for a visit. Only this time. He wasn't visiting. It was a permanent move or from what she could make put it. The invitations more persistent and frequent. After the incidents with the equalists and Amon, the avatar presenting herself within the city. There was much to be done, restoring the much needed peace that the city needed, and the clean-up that hung high over everyone's head.

She'd been dealing with a backlog of reports and assisting some of the rookies here and there. She'd forgotten about Tenzin and his family. Tenzin had mentioned in an impromptu meeting venting that Bumi was driving him up the walls but appreciated the time he spent with his kids. Much of her own merriment, came from listening or watching Tenzin's feathers be ruffled by his siblings. Bumi, being the most rambunctious to Tenzin. Until, out of the blue, Tenzin marched straight into her office one day. Slamming shut the door behind, feeling the gush of wind trailing along with him.

She was in the middle of a meeting with one of her deputies. They had both looked at each other. Confusion crossing her face. Not knowing that Tenzin would show up and not having been notified that he would be here. She gave an apologetic look. Softly telling him that they would have to reschedule. He nodded and excused himself, exiting her office. As her door shut again. She pushed herself away from her desk, arms crossed. Watching a frantic Tenzin, running his hands over his face stopping to stroke his beard.

"What in the spirits has gotten into you and since when do you just barge into my office?" She asked him with a hint of abrasiveness in her tone.

"Lin, I apologize. I just needed time away from Bumi. Just... 10 minutes perhaps even more." He blurted out.

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Airhead, you can't run away from your older brother. You couldn't when we were kids." She reminded him as she walked around making her way to him.

He grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Lin- I perfectly know, that I can't run away from him but I know who he fears. Just a little bit."

She rolled her eyes, pushing away his hands off of her.

"Again, when we were children." She said as she watched him glance at the door every two seconds waiting to see if his older brother would present himself. Knowing fully well that his brother was on the island and not in the city.

"Besides, how much trouble is Bumi really to you? On the island at that?" She voiced aloud.

Crossing her arms once again realizing what she had just said. Pouting.

"Never mind... Tea?" She asked.

She watched as he relaxed himself. Taking a seat on the opposite side of her desk.

"I would love some, Lin."

...

"Thank you Lin," He sighed with relief. Content in this moment of peace.

She looked at him over her cup of tea. Taking a sip. "Mm, you're welcome."

"I have a proposition." She proposed calmly.

The word proposition alerted Tenzin's attention garnering him to have an expression of concern.

"Why don't I take your brother out of your hands for a while?" She asked him.

"Lin, trying to put him in jail isn't right." He stated to her continuing, "as much as I would like to have him away for a while, putting him in there would be wrong." He rambled.

Her face dropped frowning, "No, you airhead. Your brother invited me for drinks a while ago. I never got back to answering him."

"He wha- what?"

She blinked a couple of times. Watching him stutter, she could almost see the fumes coming out of his ears and his mind racing to the incorrect conclusion.

"He invited you out for drinks? He never told me that he invited you out?" he declared.

She pursed her lips. Blowing out some air. Contemplating on her answer. "Your brother has always asked me out for drinks. Every time he's been to visit." She clarified.

Tenzin stood up from his seat. A gush of air spewing out causing some papers in her office to fly about. Catching a few before they fell, while the others scattered about.

"What? How long has this been going on? Why was I never told?"

She stood up collecting some of the papers that flew around.

"Yes, well. I would say around when we were still together and when we broke up..." Her words hung in the air, continuing on, "On some occasions, it got out of hand. Wouldn't have wanted you to know. Although now, you seem like you need a break from Bumi. I'm sure the kids are having a blast with him." Collecting the last paper off the ground. She knew he was mulling it over. It had been the first time she ever mentioned that she and Bumi spent time together. She didn't even need to look at him when she mentioned the last part about the kids. Nor about their shared past. It was just to have a moment to catch up, reminisce their childhood, and Tenzin. Purely, venting.

He stroked his beard. "Well, I haven't been able to have a proper meditation lesson or air bending lesson for that matter. Korra and the kids have been distracted by Bumi's antics. On top of that the council has yet to decide what direction is best to go from here" He explained eyes fixated on the other side of the room.

She neatly placed the papers on her desk. Hand resting on the desk over them, hip jutting out. She could feel the nerve in her temple readying itself to pop out watching him. She drummed her fingers that caught Tenzin's attention.

"Fine but... I mean if you were already thinking of doing so. Please bring him home at a reasonable hour. Without making a ruckus." As he glanced over to Lin.

"I will make no such promises. We both know Bumi. Now get out. I've wasted enough time." As she shooed him away with her free-hand.

The relief and smile that was on his face was overwhelming her. He left her office. Thanking her and telling her that he owed her one.

She sighed.

...

As Tenzin had stepped out of her office, she'd made a quick call to the air temple. Having to speak to Meelo over the phone, only to speak to Pema right after. Pleasantly, being tossed around to the incorrect individuals. Finally, speaking with Bumi and advising that she would be more than happy to have a drink with him after her shift. The loud rumble of a "WOOOHOO." Pierced her ear. At exactly six, she had finished up reading the last bit of reports before having her secretary dropping off more. Some that revolved around the budget requests, leave of absences that were being requested, and her officer's reports. Leaning back in her chair, staring out the window absently.

'The rest of these can wait.' She thought to herself. Closing the blinds in her office. Returning files to the proper cabinets. Collecting the cups that had contained tea at some point earlier in the day. Ensuring there was no form of mess. Shutting off the desk lamp and collecting her coat. Walking out, bidding her officers a good evening and sending home whom ever needed to rest.

As she set foot outside, the setting sun on the horizon, the murmurings of the bustling city the crisp air. Starting her descent on the stairs.

"Linny!"

Spirits. That wretched nickname.

"Linny! I know you can hear and see me." The voice shouted.

She continued down the steps, making a clicking noise with her tongue. Reaching the bottom. Only to be scooped up into a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too Bumi."

"Likewise, now. What has the esteemed chief been up to lately? Asides from taking care of the city" He asked genuinely placing her back down.

She looked at him, giving him a small smile.

"Oh, the usual triad bust. Speeding ticket here and there. Why don't we start making our way? It tends to have quite a few occupants at this hour."

"Sure does and it's close to the port." He grabbed her hand pulling her along.

...

They had been coming to this bar since they were legal to drink. The walls were a deep red with intricate flecks of gold. A small shrine close to the bar, dark stools resting near the counter, red booths, and soft lanterns dimly lit providing an ambiance of leisure. Behind the counter was the array of beverages each in their designated bottle, from the strongest to the weakest. All the hues of amber and crystalline liquid, illuminated by the light behind the shelves. The paintings resting above the windows, the larger lanterns on the ceiling sturdier burning brighter. The smell of fried food, the chatter of men and women, glasses clinking with one another, and the soft playing of "Fisherman's song at Dusk" from the radio. Occupants busy in their own stupor.

Bumi had his hand up requesting two bottles of Baijiu. With a big goofy grin on his face. As they sat in a booth far from on-lookers, not that it mattered as the ones who were sober enough chatted with the ones beside them or were too far gone to notice.

He sat in front of her, his goofy grin never leaving his face.

"LINNY!" he bellowed.

"You're looking a little thin. Is there a new man in your life? Trying to impress him?" He asked.

A server stopped by placing the two bottles in front of them and two cups already served for them.

She scowled. "There's no one Bumi and what gives you that impression?"

He downed the drink, giving her a look and directing his brows at her. "A man knows these things."

She downed her drink as well. Bumi served himself and then her.

"Pft, please." She huffed, letting her eyes wander around finally returning to the man in front of her.

"What? I have a bit of a feminine side too. I know these things." Downing his second drink.

She flattened her hands against the table. "It has nothing to do with having a feminine side... wait... what?"

He poured himself another. Motioning her to drink her second one to move to the next. She drank it. Watching him serve the drinks. She would have to take over at some point, drinking the two was more than enough for her. Baijiu wasn't something she particularly enjoyed drinking.

"Oh yeah. My feminine side, did I ever tell you the one where I had to dress up as a woman and pretend to marry off this prestigious man while in the outskirts of the fire nation?"

She blinked, she let out a laugh. Covering her mouth. "No you didn't." Holding onto the third drink waiting for the right opportunity to dispose of it.

"There I was, young Bumi-

…

She had stuck to her word to the two drinks, and had at some point requested water. She'd kept the bottle to the side. Making Bumi believe that she had drank as much as he. Not having a proper meal before the drinks had caught up with her, feeling a warmth wrapping itself around her chest. As Bumi had recounted the tale of nearly marrying the prestigious fire nation man. He went on to the next bottle that was at their disposal, continuing to pour her drinks and she disposing of them in a nearby plant. She'd cursed herself for doing so to such a plant.

"Linny." He slurred, "You ever wonder why Tenzin is an Airhead?"

Pressing her lips together before answering him, "No, I don't." Biting back a snipping comment that was resting in the back of her throat.

"I always wonder… maybe all that air bending doesn't flow right in his head."

"Maybe." She answered.

"Another thing, why would anyone have the hots for him growing up? No offense." He haphazardly inquired aloud.

She couldn't answer him, holding back a laugh.

"Under this lighting, you sure look less mean, Linny. Which reminds me, remember that time Kya and I caught you and Tenzin at the Meditation Pavilion, tongues deep in each other's mouths. Instead of meditating, you both were doing that. "As he visually acted the scene before her.

Leaning her head back against the booth. Silently regretting not having more to drink as this was to her own chagrin.

…

He somehow riled up the bar into singing 'Secret Tunnel.' Had Kya been with them, this would have been more than she could handle. At that point she had sunken low into the booth, avoiding the encouragement of Bumi to join along. Her cheek resting in the palm of her hand as she watched Bumi standing on a table, slurring his words.

"Secret Tunnel…" He hiccupped as he hugged himself in an embrace.

Rolling her eyes. Getting up from out the booth pushing her way through the small crowd to reach Bumi. "Now 'ing it 'ith me!" He shouted incoherently. "SECRET TUNNEL." The crowd sang back.

"Ugh." She mumbled under her breath. Scooting past more people, finally making way to the exit. The bar owner giving her a look if she was going to leave Bumi behind. Shaking her head no, approaching the bar owner paying for the tab and paying a little extra as she knew a fight would break out at any point and the only way of getting out of here would be offering a free round to the lily-livers. She could hear Bumi, "You're off… key." He slurred. His hands gesturing wildly. She sighed, making way over to Bumi. The other occupants of the bar gulping as she stood beside the table that Bumi was now kneeling on.

"Time to go." she announced, hauling Bumi off the table before an altercation starts.

"A free round for everyone here." She added.

"Oh but…" Bumi whimpered.

"Let's go, you big old sea slug."

…

As she hauled him out of the bar. The light glow of the city lights reflecting in the bay and the soft humming of satomobiles on the street. "Just one more Linny, one more round of Secret Tunnel. At least let me do the encore of 'Don't fall in love with the travelling girl.'" He bellowed. She let him go, turning to give him a scolding look. Bumi now slouching, letting out a blech. "You're no fun." He grumbled. "Normally, you're fun but today… you're not." Blankly staring at him, he moved forward not having a solid footing as he walked. "Come on, let me take you home." Ignoring his comment. Taking a hold of him as they made their way to catch a ferry to the island.

_Tenzin owes me big time._ She thought to herself. Bumi began his ramblings. She felt his eyes on her.

"Linny," He whispered.

She didn't respond to him, biting back her response.

"Lin." He continued.

"What Bumi?" She harshly asked.

"Tenzin's an idiot." He drawled.

A small smile graced her face. Even after all these years, Bumi would still bring up the break up. Heck, even Kya did the same thing for her. The last time he brought up his own brother being an idiot was over a decade ago.

"A big old airheaded idiot."

She shook her head now, she felt him lean in closer. "Linny…" He whispered again.

Sighing, "Yes, Bumi?" He stifled a laugh. "Are you… angry? You know, about the whole tongue down one another's throat."

"No." She responded rather too quickly colour rising to her cheeks at the memory.

…

The ferry ride back to the island was no less amusing. Arms crossed, staring out at the bay. Frowning. While Bumi rested his head on her shoulder. "Linny, you smell nice." She heard him say as he sniffed. She pushed him away with one arm. "It's called bathing Bumi."

"Noooo, the warmth. The lovely smell." He exclaimed slipping down the bench.

…

Bumi was still causing a ruckus as they arrived to the island bumping into things and cursing loudly. The city's light illuminating the bay behind them. The soft wind rustling the leaves on the trees. As much as she shushed him it was to no avail as they climbed the steps. Awaiting at the top was Tenzin. Frowning deeply.

"Linny, is it me or are there three Tenzin's in front of us." He leaned in to her trying to whisper.

"It's only you." She answered.

"Pfft. What's got you in a tizzy Ten-ten?" he asked letting go of Lin almost tripping.

Tenzin remained silent. "Linny, can you believe this guy?" He hooked his thumb in Tenzin's direction. She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Oh come on." He whined.

"To bed with you, Bumi." Tenzin stated.

Instead of listening to Tenzin, Bumi returned to Lin's side.

"Hey, Linny… Thanks. I know you were just babysitting me. Next time, try to have some fun too." He slurred. Pressing his forward against hers, with a giant grin on his face. Planting a wet smooch on her cheek thereafter.

"Nighty night. Bumi, out." He belted, swaying from side to side making his way to the dormitories bumping into things along the way hearing him hum.

Wiping her wet cheek, feeling Tenzin's eyes on her hearing him sigh.

"Don't." She began not looking at him.

"Linny huh?" The nickname foreign to him on his tongue saying it brought a jitteriness to him.

Crossing her arms, unamused by his antics. "If I hear you utter that nickname to anyone. You will regret it."

A smile graced his lips, "Yes, Linny."

Rolling her eyes and turning on the heel of her foot. Huffing "Goodnight Tenzin."

"Goodnight, Linny" He teased.

Cursing and mumbling as she walked away from him. She knew he was standing there watching her walk away. Knowing well, that when the time came, she would put in her own request.


End file.
